


What it is

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, NSFW-like descriptions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fangs</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it is

   It was a decadent art, but not at all as romantic as portrayed in literature.

   It was two writhing bodies, sweat and animalistic nature that made this what it was. Put down the novel and embrace the experience, a heavy body pinning you to the bed and careless stains made.

   The body beneath Douglas moaned, the cheap mattress springs desperately trying to support their weight as he moves down the body.

   He savours it, appreciates it, and is thoroughly sadistic in his pleasure.

   The body cries out, but they all do.

   He was a master at this, has always been. He is a monster that thrives on this debauchery, this sin.

This skin is laced with salt and musky sweat that comes together on his tongue, along with the feeling of ecstasy.

   He bites into the throat, tearing at flesh. There’s choking from the despicable, repulsive man beneath him as the wounds Douglas inflicted with sharp fangs alone slowly bleed out.

   Oh? What did you think he was describing? He was slowly killing this man as only one of his kind can, thank you very much. He’ll admit that feasting the way he does – on human flesh and blood – is a debauchery and sin, but _that_ would never happen with the man he was slowly draining. He might be sick, but he had standards.

   He bites deeper, taking more sweet flesh onto his tongue as he sups at the delicious fluid draining from the revolting man.

   The sheets are stained with blood, but it’s only a hotel. Nothing to worry about.

   “I’m so glad you could join me for a bite, Mr Shappey…”


End file.
